nbcufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio drift
Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio drift (ang. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift) – trzeci film z serii, wyreżyserowany przez Justina Lina. Chronologicznie stanowi siódmą część serii, jego akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy Szybkimi i wściekłymi 6 a Szybkimi i wściekłymi 7. Jest to pierwszy film z cyklu wyreżyserowany przez Justina Lina, ze scenariuszem Chrisa Morgana i muzyką Briana Tylera, którzy pracowali przy większości następnych odsłon – Morgan napisał scenariusze do wszystkich kolejnych filmów, Lin wyreżyserował wszystkie poza siódmym, a Tyler skomponował muzykę do wszystkich poza szóstym. Fabuła W Arizonie siedemnastoletni Sean Boswell i Clay biorą udział w nielegalnym wyścigu na budowanym osiedlu, w którym nagrodą jest dziewczyna Clata, Cindy. Seanowi udaje się dogonić Claya przejeżdżając przez niewykończony dom, Clay zaś próbuje zepchnąć go z drogi, co kończy się zniszczeniem obu samochodów. Bogaci rodzice Claya dzięki pieniądzom ratują go przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości, jednak dla Seana – któremu po raz kolejny grozi sąd dla nieletnich za udział w nielegalnych wyścigach – może oznaczać to odsiadkę. Jego matce udaje się przekonać funkcjonariuszy, żeby wysłać go do jego ojca, stacjonującego w Tokio żołnierza US Navy. W nowej szkole Sean poznaje innego Amerykanina, Twinkiego, który wprowadza go w świat tokijskich wyścigów. Boswell rozmawia z poznaną w szkole Neelą, która okazuje się być dziewczyną Takashiego, znanego również jako DK (Drift King), po tym – bratanka yakuzy. Sean wyzywa DK-a na wyścig, do którego samochód pożycza mu Han Seoul-Oh, przyjaciel i partner biznesowy Takashiego. Japończyk, będący mistrzem driftingu, bez problemu pokonuje Seana niszczącego nissana silvię Hana. Nazajutrz Han mówi Boswellowi, że musi odpracować dla niego zniszczony samochód. Zaprzyjaźniają się, Han uczy Seana driftingu i pożycza mu następny samochód – mitsubishi lancer evolution VIII – do kolejnych wyścigów. Wyjaśnia, że pomaga mu, ponieważ jest jedyną osobą, która miała odwagę przeciwstawić się DK-owi. Zaprzyjaźniając się z Hanem Sean łamie postanowienia, na których opierał się jego pobyt u ojca w Tokio, toteż zostaje wyrzucony i zamieszkuje w warsztacie Hana. Zyskuje też reputację pokonując w wyścigu prawą rękę DK-a, Morimota. Niedługo później zaprasza Neelę na randkę, podczas której dowiaduje się, że jej matka zmarła w Tokio, kiedy Neela miała dziesięć lat, a przygarnęła ją matka DK-a. Następnego dnia Takashi bije Seana, nakazując mu trzymać się z dala od Neeli, która wyprowadza się od niego i zamieszkuje z Seanem u Hana. Wuj DK-a, Kamata, informuje go, że Han ich okrada. Wraz z Miromotem udaje się do jego warsztatu, oskarżając go o kradzież. Wykorzystując zamieszanie wywołane przez Twinkiego, Han, Sean i Neela uciekają z warsztatu, będąc ściganymi przez Takashiego i Morimota. Ten drugi rozbija swój samochód i ginie, podczas gdy w auto Hana uderza drugi kierowca, co prowadzi do przekoziołkowania i wybuchu wylewającej się benzyny. Neela wraz z Seanem zamierza schronić się w domu jego ojca, zostają jednak wytropieni przez DK-a. Dziewczyna zgadza się z nim odejść, żeby uniknąć rozlewu krwi. Ojciec Seana nalega, żeby wracał do Stanów Zjednoczonych, ten jednak się sprzeciwia, mówiąc, że musi posprzątać bałagan, który wywołał. Oddaje skradzione pieniądze Kamacie i proponuje wyścig przeciwko DK-owi, którego przegrany opuści Tokio. Kamata zgadza się, zaś jako miejsce wyścigu wybrana zostaje góra, której zakręty mistrzowsko opanował DK. Boswell i jego przyjaciele budują nowy samochód, wykorzystując starego mustanga fastbacka ojca Seana i rozbitego nissana silvię. Na trasie wyścigu zbierają się tłumy, chcące zobaczyć pojedynek. Po starcie DK wysuwa się na prowadzenie, Seanowi jednak udaje się go dogonić. Takashi próbuje zepchnąć fastbacka Boswella, sam jednak spada z góry, a Sean dojeżdża do mety. Kamata dotrzymuje słowa i pozwala mu pozostać w Tokio. Jakiś czas później Sean, jako nowy Drift King, zostaje wyzwany na pojedynek przez nowego kierowcę, twierdzącego, że znał Hana – Dominica Toretta. Produkcja Neal H. Moritz, producent dwóch poprzednich części, rozpoczął prace nad filmem w 2005 roku. 8 czerwca na stanowisko reżysera zatrudnił Justian Lina, stwierdzając: „Kiedy obejrzałem Better Luck Tomorrow, wiedziałem, że Justin to reżyser, z którym chcę nakręcić ten film. Był pierwszy, do którego się zgłosiliśmy, a on od razu się zgodził. Ten film potrzebował młodzieńczego ducha, a on był reżyserem, który mógł to zapewnić. Bez żadnego zmęczenia”. Przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć Lin nie był zbyt zaznajomiony z ideą driftingu. W jednym z wywiadów powiedział: „Byłem w szkole filmowej, kiedy pojawili Szybcy i wściekli, których oglądałem razem z resztą ludzi, którzy się nimi zachwycali. To, co najbardziej ekscytowało mnie podczas reżyserii trzeciej części to możliwość wykorzystania tej energii – stworzenia zupełnie nowego rozdziału i zaoferowaniu widzom lubiącym akcję i prędkość czegoś nowego”. Vin Diesel zgodził się na gościnny występ w filmie, w ramach zapłaty otrzymując od Universalu prawa do marki Kroniki Riddicka i postaci. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:2006